


The Dance Line's Yoda

by TragicAlex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Agender Felix, Fluff, Gen, Gender Confusion, Minho is a good hyung, comming out, genderfluid minho, genderqueer hyunjin, its just soft platonic dance line fluff, non binary character, non binary dance line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: Felix and Hyunjin feel confusion over their gender identity but Minho is there to help out, and help them come to terms with their gender identity having gone through it all himself.ORMinho the Dance Line's enby yoda





	The Dance Line's Yoda

Minho loved his dongsaeng’s, he hoped they knew that he was always willing to help them whenever they needed it. He always made himself available to help, he didn’t care if he had actually planned on going back to the dorms early that day, if Jeongin asked him to stay behind to give him some advice to help him perfect a new dance routine then well, Minho’s plan of a nice relaxing bath could wait. He didn’t care if he had really wanted to go to a new coffee shop in town if Felix asked him to hang out in the dorms to help him with his Korean then Minho would stay behind. His dongsaeng’s needs would always trump his own. 

So, when Minho got back to the dorms ready to have a nice nap and instead, he heard Felix crying well sleep could wait.  

Minho knocked lightly on the door to Felix’s shared room. “Hey Felix can I come in?” Minho asked softly. 

Minho heard Felix sniff and then the door open slowly, “yeah,” Felix replied weakly, his eyes were red from crying and he had tear tracks down his face. 

Felix walked back over to his bed and sat down pulling his knees up to his chest. Minho knelt on the floor in front of him, he reached out slowly and wiped away the tears running down Felix’s face. 

“Hey Lix do you want to tell me what's wrong?” Minho asked, keeping his voice soft. 

“I uh  _fuck_ , I don’t know how to word it” Felix said, he sniffed again and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“It’s okay take your time hyung will listen” Minho said taking Felix’s hands in his own. 

“I just I don’t-, oh, Hyung, how did you feel when you were questioning your gender?” Felix ended up asking. 

“Felix are you questioning your gender identity” Minho asked carefully. 

Felix nodded his head “Yeah I-I think so, I just, I’m so scared hyung and nothing feels right and I don’t know why, I know there’s something off but I don’t know what or how to fix it and it scares me” Felix said letting it out. 

Minho sat next to the younger moving to pull Felix into a hug, “That’s perfectly okay Felix, exploring your gender identity is so terrifying at first, you sometimes don’t even know why you’re questioning it just that you are questioning it, and the idea of that is scary, but I am here for you Felix and I will help anyway I can” Minho said cradling the younger in his arms. “You might feel overwhelmed right now but I am so proud of you for being able to tell me about this” 

Felix burst into tears again clutching on to Minho’s shirt. Minho pulled Felix closer rubbing his back in soothing circles.  

Felix eventually stopped crying and he sniffed and whipped his nose on his sleeve. “um sorry your shirt is going to be all wet now” Felix mumbled. 

“I don’t mind lix now why don’t we go paint our nails and you can tell Minho everything that’s going on in your brain” Minho suggested. 

Felix nodded “I like the sound of that.” 

Minho grinned and kissed Felix’s forehead, Felix giggled and got up off Minho’s lap and the two went to Minho’s room to paint their nails. 

Over the next few months Minho tried his best to help Felix in the exploration of his gender. He had gone through the same thing Felix was going through, and he didn’t want Felix to have to go through it alone like he did. 

Figuring out your nonbinary is so different from figuring out your anything else, because there’s no set transition model, there’s no end goal really, it’s just messing around till you find what works and what doesn’t. Doing that on your own is so terrifying and so hard, Minho didn’t want that for Felix, Minho didn’t want him to go through his discovery the same way he had to. So, he made sure to always be there to help Felix find what worked and what didn’t, he helped Felix take small steps and get comfortable with who he was and how he felt.  

Felix had decided pretty early on that he didn’t exactly what to find a label for what he was feeling, he was perfectly happy just exploring his gender for now and worry about the label later. Minho made sure that Felix knew that that was perfectly okay and valid, that he never had to find a label for how he felt.  

It was after dance practice one day after everyone had left that Felix went up to Minho and told him that he found the right label for himself. Minho grinned and pulled Felix into a tight bone crushing hug. 

“I’m so happy for you Lix, I know how hard it can be to find the right label for yourself and how hard it can be going without one, which I still completely valid, but I’m so happy for you” Minho said holding the younger close. 

“Can I tell you what it is now” Felix said. 

“Yes, yes of course” Minho said pulling out of the hug. 

“So, I’ve been thinking a lot about it and I think I’m somewhere in agender,” Felix, ran a hand through his hair, “I just feel such a lack of gender it just, it feels right at least right now,” Felix explained. 

Minho nodded, “I’m glad you found a label that suits you, even if that label changes in the future you are still completely valid Felix” Minho said softly. 

“Thank you hyung for helping me with this” Felix said, grateful for how Minho had helped him. 

“You don’t need to thank me Felix, I never want anyone to go through it alone like I had to” Minho replied softly ruffling the younger boy's hair. “Now do you want to tell the others, or do you want to keep for just us” Minho asked. 

“I don’t think I’m ready to tell everyone just yet, but I think I’m going to tell Jinnie” Felix replied. “He noticed I’ve been bothered about something recently and I feel comfortable telling him I think” 

“That’s perfectly fine, we don’t have to tell everyone all at once starting small is a good way to go” Minho said, nodding his head. 

It was during a dance line practice that Felix actually told Hyunjin. The three of them had sat down for a break all sweaty and tired. Felix was clearly nervous about something as he kept fiddling with the cap on his bottle when he just blurted it out, out of nowhere. 

“I’m agender!” Felix said, suddenly. 

Hyunjin took his bottle away from his mouth and looked at Felix who was suddenly very interested in the floor. Hyunjin put his bottle on the ground, before tackling Felix into a bone crushing hug. 

“Thank you, Lix for feeling comfortable enough to tell me” Hyunjin said burying his face in Felix’s neck keeping him close. 

“It just felt right to tell you” Felix said, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin. 

Minho chuckled at the display of affection happening, he was glad that Felix could widen his support system even if it was only by one person. 

After a long time Hyunjin finally climbed off of Felix, Felix pulling himself into a sitting position Hyunjin sitting next to him. Hyunjin was now the one looking really nervous, clearly something on his mind. 

“Hey Jinnie, you okay?” Minho asked. Moving to sit next to Hyunjin. 

“I uh, I don’t want to like make this all about me but um, I’ve been confused I guess, about my own gender, and I’ve been meaning to ask you about it hyung, because you’re the only person I know that would understand” Hyunjin said, quietly. He looked up at Minho, looking incredibly vulnerable and almost scared. 

Minho smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Hyunjin. “Hey it's okay Jinnie, I’m here to help I don’t want any of you to go through this alone, whatever you need from me I’m here to help with, never be too scared to talk to me” Minho said. 

“He’s really good at helping with this too, Hyung really made sure I never felt alone or like any way I want to explore myself was stupid, he really helped me feel comfortable, and, you can talk to me too Jinnie” Felix said, adding on to what Minho said. 

Hyunjin looked at both Felix and Minho, his eyes tearing up slightly. “Thank you” 

Minho just smiled and pulled Hyunjin into a tight hug, “Is there any where you want to start?” Minho asked. 

“Um, I did a little bit of searching, and uh, I think I might land somewhere along genderqueer maybe so anywhere there I guess” Hyunjin replied, his faced buried into Minho’s shoulder. 

The next few months Minho spent all the time he could guiding Hyunjin in his exploration as the younger got more comfortable with in his gender identity and expression. This time was different from before as Felix also helped out where he could, giving his own advice and opinions.  

Minho also kept time aside to be there for Felix as he got use to the label, he had found for himself. It wasn’t long before Felix felt ready to tell the rest of the band. 

Felix did it in his own way, he didn’t want the big sit-down discussion between everyone that Minho had when Minho told everyone he was genderfluid, Felix wanted to do it individually make each moment, each coming out their own special event. 

The first person he told was Seungmin, it was during one of the many times they studied english and Korean together. Felix said it in english at first, wanting to emphasize the importance in some way. Seungmin clearly understood what Felix said but asked him to repeat in korean anyways, after he Felix did, Seungmin immediately hugged Felix. 

And Felix went on like that finding moments that were important to both him and the person he was coming out to, things they shared. Each moment treated with as much importance as the others. 

Before long everyone knew and Felix felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, the last person he told being Chan, he waited till they were in Australia to tell him. It just felt right telling him when they were home. 

It was during a lot of this that Hyunjin had been feeling more and more comfortable calling himself genderqueer. Minho having helped him explore and accept that label for himself. He felt ready to tell the others. 

It wasn’t till a few months after they had been to Australia that Hyunjin actually told everyone. It was after practice when everyone was relaxing in the studio, Hyunjin laid on the floor in the center of the room. 

“Hey I’m genderqueer” Hyunjin said, as if he was just discussing the weather. 

Everyone froze for a second processing the info, and then as expected chaos as everyone dog piled on top of Hyunjin. Telling him how they loved him and they were proud of him. 

Minho and Felix stayed on the outside grinning. Whilst the rest of the world may never know the truth about their gender identity, they had the love and support of their family and that was what really mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, a lot of it is based on my own experiences with figuring out my gender, Minho especially is based on my own experiences, please let me know if you've enjoyed it
> 
> Twitter: @tiktokbinnie


End file.
